Monkey Business
by penguin113
Summary: In the middle of a round, Winston takes a break from the action to perform sexual experiments on an omnic friend. As the game goes on, all the members if Overwatch can tell that a strange sensation is sweeping the game.
1. Chapter 1

Winston felt the wind ripple through his fur as his jet pack threw him high above the streets of Dorado. As he reached the floaty apex of his trajectory, he scanned the battlefield through foggy glasses. Zenyatta was in trouble. He helplessly flailed his arms, trying to land an orb on Tracer, who blinked and jumped circles around the poor omnic. Winston let out a roar as he pounded the ground around Zenyatta. Tracer's dead body flew high into the air along with the dust from Winston's impact. Winston looked around for Zenyatta.

"Thank you for your assistance. I see that our paths have collided," said a familiar omnic voice from underneath Winston. He looked down to see the blue lights of Zenyatta's face.

"My apologies," said Winston. He pressed the button to activate his jet pack again. To his surprise, he stayed it place. Instead, the crotch panel of his space suit swung open. Winston's massive, hairy, black, scientist cock flopped out onto Zenyatta's metal chest.

"Pass into my iris," said Zenyatta with levels of seduction that Winston had never heard from an omnic. Zenyatta pulled down his baggy yellow pants to reveal a gleaming antenna between his legs. With waves of his hands, Zenyatta sent his orb of discord and his orb of harmony to the base of his antenna. This was Zenyatta's dick's final form. At the sight of Zenyatta's erection, Winston's cock expanded like a balloon at a birthday party. Winston tried to rub his cock against Zenyatta's, but the technique wasn't pleasurable for either party.

"Further experimentation required," said Winston.

"I have become one with the scientist," said Zenyatta as he thrust his antenna dick down Winston's urethra. Just as Winston had begun to thrust his hips up and down over Zenyatta, he heard the three dreaded words.

"It's hiiiiiiiigh noon," said the enemy McCree as he walked around the corner. His bearded jaw dropped as he saw the scientist on omnic copulation. McCree turned the peacekeeper around and held it to his forehead.

"It's always high noon in heaven," he said before he fanned the hammer into his own face. The sight of McCree's corpse stirred Winston's primal rage.

"I'm feeling angry," announced Winston. Winston roared to the sky as his eyes crackled with rage. The veins of his cock tensed with strength as Winston's dick reached unprecedented levels of hardness and size. Winston's dick had originally only been able to swallow Zenyatta's antenna, but it was now large enough to consume the entire omnic. Winston sucked Zenyatta into his dick with the omnic's body bent backwards at the hip. Eventually, only Zenyatta's head poked out of Winston's erection. The omnic's metal face glistened with the scientist's precum. Heavy steps approached from behind Winston.

"Ready to go whole hog," said Roadhog as he stepped in front of Winston. He wrapped his fat folds around Winston's cock. Roadhog waves his hips in a hula dance, and his bouncing fat folds jerked off the scientist. Winston pushed a roar past his fangs as his cock pumped with pleasure. His dick launched Zenyatta out in an eruption of scientist cum. Zenyatta hit the payload with so much force that he pushed it all the way to the end of the map in less than a second. Bastion was whirring and buzzing happily at the end of the map when the payload burst into sight. Sticky clumps of Winston's load covered the payload. When the cart ground to a stop, cum went everywhere. Bastion's turret ground to a stop as the cum jammed his joints. Turning around to avoid more cum, Bastion saw Mercy. The cum stuck her to the wall with her wings sprawled like a dead fly.

"Victory," announced a cool female voice as the game world slowed to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Bastion beeped and booped his way into existence in the defensive spawn room of Volskaya Industries. He clanked forward for a few instinctive steps before stopping. Bastion made a puzzled whir as he noticed the Symmetra teleporter in the spawn room. He pulled up the team rosters. Symmetra was absent on both teams. Bastion backed away from the mysterious teleporter with slow, circular steps.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow shot from his arm. Ganymede flew through the blue field and vanished in a burst of blue light. Bastion beeped concernedly as he rumbled after his only living friend.

Bastion felt overheated before he could see the room on the other side of the teleporter. His vision rebooted, and he saw beams of pink light targeting him from all angles. Bastion beeped desperately and fired his assault rifle in hopes that it would destroy the turrets. Bastion stopped shooting. He had never seen pink turrets before. Checking his HUD, Bastion noticed that he was still at full health. Still, Bastion felt strange. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew that he wanted something that he had never wanted before.

Bastion locked his servos as Symmetra entered the small room where she built the teleporter exit. She wore her usual uniform, but she wore less of it. Bastion analyzed the structure of her face. His algorithms concluded that she was a 9/10 without that stupid fucking transparent Wonder Woman mask she wore in combat. Bastion was confused. He wanted to interact with Symmetra, but that desired action wasn't to shoot her. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Symmetra tapped her mechanical fingers against Bastion's chest plate. He ground his shoulder motors as she opened his configuration menu. Symmetra scrolled past the recon, sentry, and tank configurations before creating a new blank configuration. Bastion's body stopped making the tiny movements that made him seem alive as Synmetra uploaded code to his drive.

When Bastion could move again, he noticed a new configuration next to his ultimate. It was configuration: Stud. Bastion activated the new configuration cautiously. He jumped back as his turret swung down from his back and fell between his legs to make it become a robo-dong. Symmetra smiled slyly as she turned around and lifted the tail of her long, blue dress. Bastion analyzed her ass. He followed its full curves to the hole between the two round halves. Bastion beeped and placed his turret at the precipice of her ass. Symmetra felt the cold steel penetrate her as Bastion slid his turret inside her ass. She could sense how it pushed her organs to the side as it entered deeper.

Bastion spun his turret gently. He felt Symmetra's insides rub against his turret as it spun faster. Symmetra braced herself against the wall as her moans increased with Bastion's faster speed.

Bastion spun his turret up to full speed. Unfortunately for Symmetra, the friction from high speeds melted the slick coating that her diet gave the walls of her colon. Bastion's turret found grip on her intestine, and Symmetra's body spun around with the turret as it grabbed her from inside. As Bastion's turret reached maximum stimulation while Symmetra's body whipped in circles, his sentry configuration instincts activated. He unloaded a stream of bullets into Symmetra's ass. The shots tore through her body and exited her head in a sloppy read stream. After the wall had recieved several coats of blood, the force from the bullets pushed Symmetra's corpse off of Bastion's turret. Bastion whirred and returned to his recon configuration. Ganymede landed in his shoulder. Bastion whistled the theme from GTA:San Andreas. Pimpin' wasn't easy.


End file.
